


Splitting Headache (Literally)

by ratty_basterd



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Puke Warning, blood warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratty_basterd/pseuds/ratty_basterd
Summary: All he wanted to do was to ease his nerves—but, alas, he couldn’t without getting hurt.
Relationships: Ray Toro/Mikey Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Splitting Headache (Literally)

Mikey was stepping out of the tub contentedly, after just having a warm bath to calm down his nerves. He was uncomfortable being home alone-being an extrovert without people in the room really made him jittery. He was calmer now, though, which helped him immensely. As he walked toward the towel rack on the vanity, he slipped on the smooth tile and went toppling backwards. 

He slammed his head on the floor hard, noticing it bounce back as well, and then starting to laugh it off. He knew he was clumsy. He was a bit dizzy, though, so he started to think that he might have a small concussion. As he turned his body to the side, he saw blood everywhere. It was gushing down his neck along his shoulder, running all along his body, front and back. He panicked. He stood up, with help from the vanity, and immediately grabbed the back of his head.

Mikey felt warm blood douse his head...alongside touching his skull.

His eyes widened in shock. He mentally gagged as he tapped his skull once again. His legs were starting to give out, so before he fell he grabbed his phone, and texted the first person he could think of.

i split my head open  
please help

what? omg I'm coming rn

Mikey sighed as he grabbed a towel and laid his head on it, applying pressure to his head. He didn't hurt, though, so that made things better. Mikey knew that things were starting to get fuzzy, so he tried his best to stay as conscious as he could be. He head lolled around a bit, and with the the help of his hand, he steadied it carefully.

-

"Mikey?"

Ray. He made it.

"Mikey, where are you?"

Mikey looked toward the door, and called out.

"Bathroom."

There were rushed footsteps as Ray searched all the bathrooms in the house. It didn't take long for Ray to find Mikey, and when he did, he was horrified at the sight. "Mikey, Mikey, oh my gosh, hey, it's okay, I'll get you to the hospital, okay? Let's get something for you to slip on really quick..." Mikey pointed to a pair of basketball shorts laying on the vanity. Ray grabbed them and held the bloodied towel against Mikey's head as Mikey pulled on the shorts. Once he was done, Ray carried him out to his car, and off to the hospital they went.

-

Mikey thought he was going to die. 

He was already in a hospital bed, but his head was still gushing blood. Every time a nurse came to check on him ( which was about every two minutes ), they'd always comment on his pretty red hair. Now, Mikey was concious, but not in the best way possible. He never thought to say that his hair was dirty blonde. He always just muttered 'thank you' and gave a slight smile. 

"Hey, lemme check how big this split is," Mikey turned his head so that the back of it faced Ray. He slowly took the towel off of it, and Ray pressed it to the back of his neck so that the blood dripping down it wouldn't go too many places. Mikey inhaled sharply as he felt Ray's deft fingers gently paw through his locks to find the split. "Oh, Mikey," Ray pitied the younger boy. Ray leaned over, a hand still on the injury, and called out to the nurses in the room. "I just checked his head-he's got about a centimeter laceration in the back." 

Mikey sighed in relief. 

-

As the mound of nurses piled behind Mikey, Ray held his hand. "I really don't want to get stapled," Mikey sighed. Ray chuckled. "It'll be okay. I'm right here." Ray assured the younger boy. "Alright, here we go," the nurse announced. Mikey held his breath.

One. "Ouch!"

Two. Mikey inhaled sharply.

Three..."mmmmmmmmmmmmmmMMMMMMmmmmm-"

And finally, four. "Fuck!-sorry, I didn't mean to swear..."

Ray chuckled as Mikey turned pink from the excessive amount of laughter and 'you're okay's from the nurses. "We're gonna put a bandage on that, along with giving you some meds. Okay?" Mikey nodded, his head throbbing from the staples in his scalp.

-

Mikey sat down on his bed, dizzily. He held his head, it throbbing with pain the last fifteen minutes or so. "Ray, could you shut the curtains for me? It's too bright in here," Ray nodded and went to complete his mission. Ah, darkness. So much better. "I'm gonna go get you a glass of water, okay? And since you're hurt, I'm making you dinner." Mikey shook his head. "I'm fine from here, honestly. Okay?" Mikey tried to stand up, but immediately tumbled over and fell on his knees, leaning against the dresser. "Mikey, you're not fine. I'm gonna stay the night, okay? You're not in the condition to take care of yourself yet." Mikey sighed, and let Ray's gentle arms pick him up and put him back on the bed.

-

"Hey, buddy, you feelin' okay?" 

Mikey blinked. It was Ray who was standing above him. "You slept for awhile. I made you dinner," Ray tapped the plate that was on Mikey's nightstand, warm and ready to eat. Mikey sat up slowly, and the plate was in his lap immediately. Ray had made chicken alfredo, one of Mikey's favorite foods. Mikey smiled. "Thanks," he muttered sleepily. "No problem. I'm gonna eat up here with you, sound cool?" Mikey nodded and Ray sat on the other side of Mikey's bed with his plate of food.

Mikey ate a few bites of his food, but started to slightly gag after trying to eat more. "Hey, you okay?" Ray asked. Mikey put his plate of food on his nightstand. "I can't eat. I'm not hungry." Ray frowned. "You've gotta eat something. Come on, eat a bit more." Mikey sighed and grabbed his plate again. He winced as he force-fed himself, eating over the small gags his body sent his way. 

Mikey put his plate in front of him and tried to get to the bathroom, but couldn't. He puked on the hardwood flooring in front of him, a whimper escaping his mouth as well. "Oh, Mikey!" Ray put his plate down and paused the show he was watching, before walking over and checking on Mikey worriedly. "Are you feeling nauseous? I'm sorry, you don't have to eat anymore if you don't want to," Mikey sighed, and leaned over to rest his head in the crook of Ray's neck. "Too much is happening all at once. I don't like it." Mikey stated. Ray sighed and ran a hand through Mikey's ratty hair. "Okay. Im gonna clean your mess up, then I'll put your food in the fridge and I can watch my show downstairs. Okay?" Mikey nodded and pulled away from Ray to lay down and sleep even more.

-

"Ray?"

"Ray..."

Mikey didn't feel good. "Ray, help," he painfully moaned out. He held his head and his stomach as he silently cried from all the pain. There was a small thump or two before Mikey heard Ray coming up the stairs. "You alright?" Ray had his phone light on, facing the ground so that Mikey's eyes wouldn't be hurt too much. "Turn the light off please," Mikey whimpered out, his breath choking on his pitiful tears. "Okay. How are you feeling?" Ray got closer and asked the younger boy. "Horrible. I'm dizzy, in pain, hopeless...need to puke a bit..." Ray put his phone down and helped Mikey up, and led him to the bathroom, where he spilled whatever was left of his dinner into the toilet. 

Ray helped him clean up before helping him back into bed. He handed Mikey a glass of water and some painkillers before announcing that he was going to head back downstairs. "No, please...stay." Mikey called out. Ray turned around and sighed. "Okay. If you need anything, you know to wake me up, alright?" Mikey nodded and Ray crawled under the covers and slept next to Mikey. 

-

"Sleep okay?" 

Mikey smiled, it ending short through a small yawn. "Yeah, I did. Feeling better too. My head doesn't hurt...nor does my stomach." Ray smiled. They stared at each other, Ray running a finger or two through the curly, wispy brown ends of Mikey's hair. His grey-blue eyes glowed heavenly. "God, I wish I had your eyes." Ray commented. Mikey turned pink. "Why?" He asked the older boy. "They're so pretty." Ray blushed. "P-pretty cool, yeah, uh...they're cool." Ray fumbled to save himself. Mikey giggled. "You can tell me if my eyes look pretty," Ray smiled. "Well, they are. You're pretty too...pretty cute." Ray booped their noses together, earning a chuckle from the both of them. 

"I'm really glad you stayed," Mikey commented. "Even though you're way too over protective," Ray huffed. "No I'm not! I'm being perfectly rational here." They both chuckled at his comment. 

"Kiss me." Mikey whispered. Ray blushed.

Mikey licked his lips softly. "Please."

Ray nodded, and it seemed like magic when their lips touched. They melded together perfectly, Mikey wrapping his arms around Ray's neck. "I love you," Mikey whispered once they split.

"I love you too, Mikey."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading my first AO3 story!! Kudos and comments are appreciated!!


End file.
